Talk:Straw Hat Pirates
New Pirate Crew, Monkey D. Basel? yeah... I'm a so suprise when I read Luffy's profile and in it write that "The Straw Hat Pirates will get a new Pirate in their crew named Gol D. Basel,He changed it to Monkey D. Basel so people wouldn't know he was Gol D. Rogers son.when he was young he had a bad childhood just like Luffys he joins the Straw hats to test his power which was that he had a demon inside of him and couldnt control it/Aces long lost brother/Basel's bounty is 500,000,000." Is anyone know about this? User:Koyuki1401 12.35, April 5th, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing someone decided to add a bit of speculative and fake information, judging by the lack of sources and how I have heard absolutely nothing about it. I am pretty sure this was undone by now. 04:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I could've sworn I saw that name on the Ship of Fools wiki (Lvdoomien 04:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC)) FYI lvdoomien ship of fools wiki is a fonan wiki 11:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Can somebody please add Chopper as "emergency food supply"? He was joking, also sign your posts.. Removing a Paragraph The last Paragraph in the "Bounties" section is really awkward, and it should either be edited or removed entirely. I would, but I think its locked cause I can't figure out how to. :Changed it. Sorry about the locking, it should be unlocked indeed. Portraits for the straw hats & other characters Ok so lately there has been a few edit wars over the straw hats profile icons for the template here on their page. I am fully aware of how we must make the best use out of content that is to be considered "canon" in the series. But there are some issues to work out. For starters the current images for Luffy, Robin & Brook are not okay to use. The reason being is that they are poor in quality. And along with the quality Luffy's finger obstructs the image a bit. Now the main point for Robin's icon being changed to manga is due to her eye color. Blue in the anime and brown in the manga. This is a very minor detail to pay attention to. The only time we notice her brown eye color is when she appears on color spreads in the manga or movie's Strong World & Film Z. No one even knew of her eye color until chapter 226 when her eyes are faintly brown. In her initial color spread is chapter 160, but it's more white than brown. Why is it blue in the anime? Who knows. All that matters is that we get a good image for her. Blue eyes on nico robin will not obstruct the character itself. The same for brook, in the manga his current collar is purple, anime white. Why? Who knows and its not important. Its a very minor detail. Quite frankly brook's collar was white to begin with in the manga and was later changed. Now for having luffy's icon changed, i have no idea. There was nothing wrong with the anime images it previously had. All the coloring was correct, canon and the quality was perfect. As with brook and robin, the minor color changes are VERY minor and should not matter for them to be changed from the good anime quality images to the poor manga quality images used. Now don't get me wrong i love the manga, but the current images for them wont do. Now i'm not trying to start any arguments or impending wars......I simply want to help. I have the resources and skills to help improve the wiki, mainly the anime images and some manga scenes. I can easily make the perfect icons for those who were made manga icons. This goes for everyone on the wiki, like for example Law, his hair is dark blue in the manga and black in the anime. As with robin & the others we never noticed it was dark blue until the "new age" chapter color spread, where is is barely visible to notice. Heck in general in the manga it looks black, you can barely tell a difference, Law's icon is in bad quality as well, and kid's as well. In short i am asking for this: let me make an array of anime icons made from the anime and we can select the best for each character. I can assure you they won't be disappointing and best suited for the character. Based on my statements above i think i've made my point clear. I just want to help, and be that go-to guy for profile portraits. Just give me a chance, i can assure you that i can help. All i really want to do my best to work on the wiki and improve it. So, what do you say? Thank you for reading. AsuraDrago (talk) 23:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Allies Hey, im not sure what you all think of this, but an ally, wouldn't you want to count Jimbe? I think he would be an ally seeing as he may be joining the crew in the future, but since he has not yet, wouldn't it be smart to put him as an ally? but that could also be contradictory seeing as Jimbe if i remember corrently is in an alliance with big mam Tylermaster1414 (talk) 16:10, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Crews in the straw hat navy By now Luffy has gotten quite a few crews directly beneath him, loyal captains. The ones i can easily lit are the sun pirates, the happo navy and maybe Lola. Shouldt they be listed on the page as captains under luffy /allies. 08:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Makrell08:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC)~ Νο. Mugiwara? Ok, this might be strange but, Is it straw hat pirates or just Mugiwara. While I was reading old chapters I noticed something in chapter 613 cover. it is written as Mugiwara and not as Straw Hat Pirates. I checked the wiki for the clear version for the newspaper and it was written as Mugiwara so what if their name is Mugiwara pirates and not the Straw Hat pirates. so if someone can bring the RAW version of this cover I will be happy :) Brain.Y.Z (talk) 15:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Mugiwara = Straw Hat, Mugiwara no Ichimi = Straw Hat Pirates. 15:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I know that -_- but this one is written in ENGLISH and not a translated one or a japanese one. we can't really translate names to English if they were already translated, can we ? Brain.Y.Z (talk) 15:52, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Mugiwara isn't english, it's written from Katakana. 15:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC)